


Down in the Forest

by Ignis_Dreams



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Depression, Gen, Hallucinations, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Muteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Dreams/pseuds/Ignis_Dreams
Summary: I AINT FOREST FICING YOU GUYS WITH P5I just really like the version of Forest with only vocalsThis is just going to be a one shot as I don't plan on adding onto it. This is a mostly Akira centric fic with some fluff at the end, but get ready for some heavy stuff just saying.This is pretty much going to be about how Akira deals with being mute in this AU, trauma created by his time in interigation and some past memories.ALSO YA BOI NEEDS TO VENT MMM





	Down in the Forest

 

> **I want to scream, but my throat won't let me.**

Akira layed on his bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. He knew he should start on some of his assignments, but he just didn't want to get up. The raven-haired boy just wanted to sit there and rot. 

One

Two

Three

His phone started vibrating. Akira had enough motivation to reach for his phone and check it. 

_Two missed messages_

He also had one other notification reminding him to do a storage clean of his phone, but he swiped it away quickly. 

_Ryuji: Hey dude!_

_Ryuji: Want to go get some ramen today???_

Akira turned off his phone again, ignoring the message from his friend. 

For almost a week now Akira had been doing this. Staying in his room, ignoring texts, only going outside for school. For the most part, he had just been starting at the ceiling. 

All he wanted to do was yell. 

Akira thrashed up and tried to scream, but nothing came out, as per usual. It seemed so easy for most people.

So for now, he decided to take a seat at his work bench, hopefully to get something done today.

He had to be productive. Otherwise he would be a failure. Nobody can be a failure.

Akira put his earbuds in, hoping to drown out the sound around him. The quiet around him seemed to engulf his senses. He needed to fill the silence with something. 

Everything seemed the same as he scrolled through his notifications. Same girl posting a beach selfie, same guy showing off, same few people who cared to text him.

Everything seemed to spiral.

Every day like the last. 

He finally got out his notebook and started going over some notes he had taken. The words on the page seemed to blur. He forgot what he even wanted to do.

Akira took a piece of metal, presumably a failed lockpick. He hated seeing these things all around. Joker didn't hate his time as a Phantom Thief. 

He just hated some of the memories that came with it. 

 The raven-haired boy continued to play with the piece of metal until it broke, causing a painful sensation in his palm. Akira winced in pain as he looked down at his hand.

He was bleeding. Maybe...

No. He was not going down that line of thought again. No matter how much he felt the urge to. Akira held onto his bicep, near where his elbow met, feeling the faint lines left indented there. 

He just wanted to yell. Something that would be simple for most.

He truly hated himself. He hated being trapped inside this body, he hated his vocal cords for not making the right connections in the right places-

It was evident how much hate he had for himself.

It just seemed so easy to hurt himself. 

His nails started to dig into the back of his neck as he leaned over the desk, letting out a weak sob. 

He was nothing. 

_I scream_

_You scream_

_We all scream cause we're terrified of what's around the corner_

His music continued to blare over his earphones, distracting him from his surroundings. 

God, he wished he could just scream.  

It seemed silence was what he feared most. He didn't want to be left alone with his own thoughts to just.. fester. 

The irony of that.

A mute with a fear of silence.

Everything was circling him, the cops, prosecutor....

His hands glided on the surface of his desk, causing his books to tumble onto the ground. Akira could hear the thump over his music, surely, Sakura would've heard as well. 

Then he heard footsteps coming up. 

He quickly took his earphones out to see Sojiro, a look of concern painted on his face.

"You good kid?"

Akira simply gave a thumbs up. 

A simple gesture, a large lie.


End file.
